


Mating Season

by NichowlasWriting



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Hand Jobs, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Morning Sex, Werewolf Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:38:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NichowlasWriting/pseuds/NichowlasWriting





	Mating Season

Jesse stretched, letting out a yawn as he blinked his eyes open. He groaned as he glanced down, able to see his boner through the bed covers. His male region was twitching for attention, which I suppose was normal seen as his mating season had begun last night. He rolled over to be on his side, facing Angela. He wrapped his arms around her, his erect length pressing into the side of her thigh through the fabric of his boxer shorts. He wanted to wake her, but at the same time, he didn't want to disturb her so his needs would just have to wait until she woke.

Angela let out a yawn as she blinked her eyes open, noticing Jesse and flashing a smile at him before blushing as she noticed the feeling of Jesse's member pressing up against her.   
"Have I kept you waiting long?" She asked with a small, soft sigh as she messed with a few strands of his silky brown hair. Jesse managed a slight shrug as he looked down at his girlfriend, his lower areas itching for attention off her. Angela smiled and pulled her hand away from his hair to dive it under the covers, where the very tips of her fingers came to rest on his length as she gently felt her way up and down it. Jesse let out a soft whine as he felt her touching him ever so gently, desperate for more and more. His growing urges were making him desperate but he knew that Angela was in control and he couldn't do anything to make her go faster or rougher. 

It was after a moment of this gentle feeling that she finally let her hand delve inside Jesse's boxers, her fingers coming to rest on the hot skin of his length. A short gasp escaped Jesse as he felt her running her fingers along it in the teasing way she always did, before taking it into her hand right at the base. Jesse bit his lip, eyes squeezed shut as he felt her start to pump her hand up and down his length, smiling as she heard moans escape him.

His moans fuelled her own hunger to go further with Jesse. Angela's face flushed a light red as she listened to him moan for a few moments more before she pulled her hand away to then tug at the fabric of his boxers. After she pulled them off, Jesse watched as she neatly folded them and placed them down on the bed beside them. She smiled sweetly at Jesse as she pulled the covers off of them both, blushing a little more as she cast a glance over at his erect member. She sat up, coming to be knelt beside him in only her underwear.

"You really want this, don't you?" She muttered in a whisper as she pulled herself over to be sat on Jesse's upper thighs, his member just in front of her. She received a nod in reply from Jesse which she responded to with a smile, before pulling herself forward. She held herself up over Jesse's eager, twitching member before lowering herself so that his tip was just about touching her entrance, only separated by the thin, lacey fabric of her pants. He let out a soft groan as he felt how damp the fabric was, and his cock was practically twitching at the thought of her riding him.   
"Please..." He mumbled in a whimper, glancing up at Angela, who nodded a little with a soft smile. She sat back down for a moment so that she could pull her underwear off, and Jesse couldn't help but stare down at her lower parts. However much he want to grab her and lick up all the delicious juices that were dripping from her, he kept still and let her do whatever she wanted, not one to be the dominant in these situations.

Angela took in a deep breath before biting her lip as she lifted herself up. She cried out a little as she forced herself down on his member. She never really got used to how big he was, and every time they did it, it hurt just as much as the last as she forced his large member into her tight pussy. Jesse's breath hitched as he clenched his teeth, throwing his head back. His knees bent a little as his heels dug into the soft fabric of the mattress. Angela took a moment, sitting here with him inside her and ran her hands down his chest gently and slowly. She managed a smile, a blush still playing across her cheeks.

The sweet moment ended as Angela finally started bouncing, a series of sweet, high pitched moans escaping her as she rode him. Jesse let out moans through gritted teeth, as it always took him a moment to relax into the sensation. It only took a few moments, but he finally relaxed and his moans became louder and slurred as he did so, his mouth hanging open.

Angela continued with what she was doing for a while, enjoying the feeling of his large length inside her as her walls stretched to fit. She knew that soon enough Jesse would release himself into her and she was waiting for the glorious moment in eager anticipation as she continued to move up and down his length.

Jesse began to pant as he came close, his tongue rolling out of his mouth much like a dog. His moans did continue, but they became less regular as the panting took over. His back arched a little and a moment later, an exclamation of "A-Angela!" escaped him, quickly followed by the release. At this moment, Angela slowed to a stop, although didn't move off him for a moment. A small giggly laugh escaped her as she watched Jesse lay there, panting, his face a bright red colour. Jesse opened his eyes as his back straightened out again and his heels pulled out of the fabric of the mattress. He managed a smile up at Angela as he relaxed, and managed to sit up a little to thank her with a soft, sweet kiss.


End file.
